


Of Red Noses And Naked Christmas Cards

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, brief spanking, couch!sex, intergluteal!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt warm up after being outside in the freezing weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Red Noses And Naked Christmas Cards

“It’s cold as shit out here, baby.” Blaine says, burrowing his face into his red cashmere scarf that Kurt had artfully re-crafted around his neck before they ventured into the vast snowy milieu of New York City from the restaurant.

The ends of Kurt’s mouth turn upwards as he cocks his head towards his boyfriend strolling along next to him. Blaine is buried to the nose in the dark fabric, his shoulders hunched against the biting chill. Kurt’s hands slide inside his pockets as they continue to navigate their way along the sidewalk peppered with bundled up pedestrians just like them. He knocks sideways into Blaine playfully, rearing Blaine off course for a moment as he trips briefly over his own feet and giggles softly, the breath from Blaine’s laughter billowing white in the cool air. He sends a mirthful smile back at Kurt as he rights himself again, slipping his gloved hands from the lined pockets of his pea coat and fastening his arms around Kurt’s bicep instead.

Blaine’s pink-tinted cheek presses against the blissfully soft material of Kurt’s coat, smushing his cheek slightly with the gravitational weight. Kurt admires him silently, unable to keep the grin off his face at the undeniably adorable man cuddling up to him as they walk back to their apartment in New York, where they live.

“Have I ever told you how fucking cute your nose looks when it’s all red from the cold?” Blaine poses to Kurt, his eyes bright with love as he looks up at him through his long, dark eyelashes that frame his eyes perfectly.

“Oh please, I look like that elf off of those classic Christmas specials.” Kurt brushes off the comment with a self-deprecating, shy smile.

Blaine’s eyes go wide as he speaks again. “Do you want to be a dentist too, dear?” Kurt snorts at the joke as Blaine presses on, “I’m sorry I haven’t been supporting these dreams of yours. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Kurt laughs out loud, leaning forward at the stomach with the force of it as Blaine laughs into his shoulder. “You’re so ridiculous.” Kurt utters, shaking his head.

“Mmm, only because you allow me to be.”

“And god knows why.”

“Cause you love me.”

A broad smile bleeds from ear to ear on Kurt’s face as he gazes back at his boyfriend again. “I so, so do.”

Blaine extends his neck upwards, asking without words, and Kurt obliges willingly, capturing cold lips into the warmth of his mouth as they walk the last few blocks to their apartment. They make their way up the steps and Kurt deftly unlocks the door, shoving it in with the little extra umf needed to grant them entrance and safeguard them from the blistering cold.

They hurry inside, and Kurt shuts the door quickly after them, and doesn’t even have time to turn back around before Blaine’s arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, his face pressed chillingly into the back of his Vivienne Westwood.

“God, you’re always so warm,” Blaine mumbles into the fabric. “Even when you’ve been out in nearly-below-zero weather.”

“It’s called body heat, baby. I hear most people have it.” Kurt quips, gliding his leather gloves off his hands and setting them aside on their little table beside the door, cupping them over Blaine’s still mitten-clad hands.

Blaine hums into Kurt’s back, and there’s no mistaking the suggestive lilt to it. “You know, you’re right. They say the quickest way to get warm is to…” Blaine’s lips sneak under the top of Kurt’s scarf to mouth hotly at his neck, “to press your naked body against someone else’s.”

Kurt hums in response, his hands working diligently to remove his scarf and lay it over his discarded gloves, presenting more of said bare skin for Blaine’s wandering lips. His hand twists behind him, fingers skimming along the material of Blaine’s scarf and smoothing over the gelled curls on his head. “You know what else they say?” Kurt says with a small smirk that Blaine can’t quite see.

“What else do they say, baby?” Blaine breathes against his neck as his gloves fall to the floor carelessly and his hands venture down Kurt’s sides, closing in on his crotch that’s shielded by his coat. Blaine begins unbuttoning it as efficiently as possible as he peers over Kurt’s shoulder, from the bottom up.

“They say a fire and some hot chocolate works just as well.” He says, a smile evident in his voice.

Blaine’s hands freeze on a button at Kurt’s abdomen, his face falling into Kurt’s neck with a dejected moan, but Kurt can feel the smile on his lips. Kurt laughs, craning his head around to pull Blaine into an enthusiastic kiss. Breaking off for a moment, he whispers against Blaine’s lips, “Then again, winter fucks by the fireside are so cliché.”

Blaine’s breathing peaks, his voice coming up husky as he growls, “I fucking love cliché.”

Their lips crash together once more, and Kurt finally turns fully around, draping his arms over Blaine’s shoulders as he begins urging him backwards toward the couch, working at Blaine’s layers as they go.

Blaine topples over the arm of the couch with a huff, bringing Kurt down with him right after. Blaine’s ass is half hanging off the couch and his back is curved in a god-awful position, but regardless his legs come up to cling around Kurt’s waist and his mouth and tongue attack Kurt’s own.

Fingers unfasten Blaine’s pants and shimmy them, along with his underwear, down over his ass and cock. Kurt’s teeth drag over Blaine’s neck as he slips off of him to kneel on the floor and jerk off Blaine’s pants, taking his socks and shoes with them.

Blaine shuffles back on the couch to get in a more comfortable position, his sweater hiking up on his stomach as he settles himself, revealing his oh-so-delectable happy trail that leads down to…well, something that certainly does look very happy at the moment; Blaine’s hard cock curves upwards toward his belly, thick and dark with blood and arousal.

Kurt licks his lips subconsciously as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend, laid out for him proudly on their—their—couch, a mouth straining with a smile just for Kurt and eyes heavy and blown out with lust.

“Wait here.” He instructs softly, stroking a hand down Blaine’s bare calf as he turns toward their bedroom. He returns promptly with lube and a condom clenched in his grip, as well as stark naked. A rumble of approval makes its way up Blaine’s chest, finishing off in a loud moan.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Kurt.”

“If you think this is something,” Kurt says, indicating to himself, “you really should get a look at yourself. All hard and spread out on the couch for me. If I wasn’t selfish and had no self-control or sense of tact, I’d suggest we plop a Santa hat on you and put you on our Christmas card this year.”

“Who says we can’t make our own personal Christmas cards for each other?” Blaine says, but makes grabby hands at Kurt despite the suggestion. Kurt grins, crawling onto the couch and straddling Blaine’s thighs. The supplies drop onto Blaine’s stomach as Kurt falls onto his elbows to get at Blaine’s mouth once more.

“Warm enough yet, sweetie?” Kurt asks, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine.

“Something is telling me I’d be warmer if your cock was buried in my ass.” Blaine returns bluntly, rolling his hips up into Kurt’s and pulling a moan from him. Kurt’s lips latch onto Blaine’s neck, and then down to a nipple, closing around it and sucking and licking at it before letting it pop out of his mouth.

“Is that so, mister?”

“That is so so.” Blaine moans as Kurt’s hand skirts over Blaine’s cock to between his thighs, brushing his thumb over Blaine’s hole.

“You know, there’s no fire going.” Kurt points out, his eyes flickering to the barren fireplace concaving the wall behind them.

Blaine’s smile grows wide, his eyes drifting half closed as he tugs his own lip between his teeth. “Au contraire, mon amour. The fire is fully ablaze right here.”

Kurt snorts, pressing his face into Blaine’s neck. “I’m not even sure you deserve sex after that terrible line.”

“Deserve it or not, I’m still getting it.” Blaine relays smugly.

Kurt chokes out a single laugh. “So presumptuous today, aren’t we?”

“It’s not presumptuous if I know you this well.”

Kurt considers this for a moment, tracing his fingers along Blaine’s chest. “True. Alright, hands and knees, baby. Lemme see that ass.”

Blaine’s nose scrunches up in a grin as Kurt scoops up the things on Blaine’s chest and Blaine flops over as commanded. “Is it as nice as you remember?” Blaine asks over his shoulder.

Kurt taps his finger against his chin as he unabashedly stares at the ass presented so plumply between his knees. “I don’t know…” He drifts off. Without warning he raises a hand, and brings it down on one of Blaine’s cheeks hard. Blaine yelps, burying his arm in his mouth with a grin. The skin has taken on a faint pink shade now, fading quickly, however Kurt hums, “Now it’s as nice as I remember.”

“Ahh, ok.” Blaine chuckles, rubbing a hand over his abused ass cheek before spreading it to the side, revealing his entrance to Kurt’s view. “It would look a million times better with your cock filling it, though.”

Kurt’s hand comes down on his other cheek, landing with a loud smack accompanied with Blaine’s gasp. “Do not rush me, Blaine Anderson. I will put my cock in your ass when I’m good and ready.”

“And when is that, next winter?”

“You are cruisin’ for a bruisin’, Blainey boy.” Kurt threatens vaguely, digging his manicured nails into the supple cheeks of Blaine’s ass.

“Mmm, kinky, baby.” Blaine croons, rocking his ass down into Kurt’s grip.

Kurt rolls his eyes, smacking Blaine’s ass again for good measure. “Ok, saddle up cowboy. Time to ride the horsey.”

“Fuck yes.” Blaine moans, rolling languidly off the couch to allow Kurt to lie down on it, tugging his sweater over his head while he waits and then jumping back up to drop his ass on Kurt’s cock, feeling the length of it wedge shallowly between his cheeks. “Mmm yes.” Blaine grinds his hips down rhythmically onto Kurt, his cock twitching faintly as Blaine moves his hips expertly. Blaine’s hands spread themselves out on Kurt’s chest, using them to give him leverage. Blaine’s eyes fall closed blissfully, his mouth dropping open in conjunction. “Changed my mind. Want it like this, please.”

Kurt sighs, crossing briefly into a moan, as his hands grip Blaine’s undulating waist. “You were just harping about how badly you wanted me inside you.”

“I changed. My. Mind.” Blaine says simply.

Kurt grunts, tossing the condom onto the coffee table. “Fine. Then you lube us up.”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine throws out, taking the bottle of lube from Kurt and squirting a healthy dollop onto his hand. He reaches behind and leans up to close a hand around Kurt’s cock, coating him with a sufficient amount of lube and then squeezing more onto his fingers to apply in between the cheeks of his ass, his breath hitching when the cool liquid hits his hole. Chucking the lube onto the table with the unused condom, Blaine whines, “Alright, baby. Fuck my ass.” Adding in a “please” a moment afterwards as he wipes his hand off on his own chest.

“You gotta spread that ass for me, Blaine. Come on, you know how this works.” Kurt scolds gently, one of his legs slipping off the couch to stand itself on the floor. Blaine obeys, reaching his hands backwards to grip his ass and pull apart. Kurt hums in approval, smoothing his hands over Blaine’s thighs. Blaine lowers his ass down onto Kurt’s cock, letting it slip and slide up his crease before reversing the pressure on his ass and pressing in on his cheeks, trapping the length of Kurt between them.

Kurt’s mouth drifts open with a prolonged moan. “Fuck. Perfect.” Blaine grins, letting his head fall back as he begins rolling his hips again. Kurt’s cock fucks Blaine’s ass cheeks, the ridge at the head catching ever so often and causing Kurt to cry out, as Blaine soaks in every single sensation with clenched shut eyes and a wide open mouth.

“Oooh fuck, Kurt. So good, baby.” Blaine encourages, grinding and pressing on Kurt’s cock. His hips move faster and faster, Kurt’s dick constantly slipping from the warm casing of Blaine’s ass and forcing one of them to put it in place again.

Kurt’s orgasm comes much quicker than he intends it to, but regardless he feels it building in his stomach, and he reflexively reaches for Blaine’s cock, stroking it firmly. A low moan escapes Blaine’s mouth as he begins the pattern of fucking Kurt’s cock and fucking into Kurt’s hand.

Blaine falls over within minutes, squeezing his ass around Kurt as he spills over Kurt’s fist and chest. Kurt bucks up into Blaine rapidly as the heat inside of him spirals and spirals until everything breaks, feeling his come splatter against Blaine’s balls and into the crack of his ass.

Blaine groans at the hot substance coating his ass, rubbing it in as he continues to grind down. Blaine leans down to kiss Kurt, out-of-breath and wetly and sloppily as they both float downwards again. Blaine slides off him sideways, wedging himself between Kurt and the back of the couch and throwing a leg over one of Kurt’s.

“That was a wonderful way to get warm again.” Blaine slurs sleepily, nuzzling into Kurt’s neck and stroking at his chest, lazily swirling around his own come speckled there.

Kurt breathes out a laugh and places a kiss on Blaine’s head. “Even if you are the bossiest, most impatient bastard I’ve ever been unfortunate enough to call my boyfriend.”

“And you still love me.” Blaine says confidently.

“Yes, I so, so do.” Kurt repeats, pressing his lips to Blaine’s head once again.


End file.
